


[VID EXERCISE] Wicked Little Town

by thatyourefuse



Series: Vexercises 2020 Vid Exercises [7]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Embedded Video, External Source, Gen, Music Videos - Freeform, Other, Vidlet, vid exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyourefuse/pseuds/thatyourefuse
Summary: Vexercises exercise 7, ft. some choices that were definitely made.
Series: Vexercises 2020 Vid Exercises [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952113
Kudos: 3
Collections: Vexercises!





	[VID EXERCISE] Wicked Little Town

**Author's Note:**

>  _Riverdale_ Cast -- Wicked Little Town (and yes; _of course_ Mädchen Amick is singing on that line.)
> 
> I really don't think we're talking enough about [the 1997-tastic _Vertigo_ -themed music video starring Jennifer Jason Leigh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtIwfugF1zw).


End file.
